User blog:BlueChoco/Nexon's Fatal Mistake?
I'd hate to even ask this, but really is Nexon making a fatal mistake? We all whined and complained about faster ranking, what did we get after so long? We got a massive boost to a few modes, and others had to be better balanced. What did it really do though? It caused powerleveling abuse! People found that 5k EXP and higher, would net you 0 EXP due to the Lifetaker hack. Which exploited Quarantine's design, to reap massive EXP/GP and mass rank up. People ranted and raved on the forums, and Nexon eventually caved in and raised the EXP ceiling. To what really? Who knows.. could be 100k EXP for all we know, but to me that makes for a bad judgement call. Many are asking after reading that, why does it make a bad judgement call? Think about it if you're a CA veteran, how long and hard did it take you to rank up? Does it seem fair someone brand new to CA, can rank up in way less time than you in those days? People were in Bombing Run alone, netting upwards of 8k+ a match which is absolute insanity. I never personally seen Quarantine rates, but I can imagine how bad that it's gotten. From being just a mode people played, for the sheer fun of it to now being the most exploited. Bombing Run was mostly about tactics, and for high gains you needed kills and/or bomb planting/disarming. Now you can just land at least a good 30-50 kills each, and reap a massive gain of EXP/GP while letting all 9 rounds play out. Can you really imagine everyone in the room, netting over 100+ kills a match? That would be amounting to an insane EXP/GP rate, making for as with Quarantine fast rankings. Not to mention people are using passes, to net another 300% EXP on top of the already high amount. You could be ranking hand over fist, from Trainee all the way to Major/LTC in almost little time. Really I think Nexon should adopt a large scale EXP limit, and then either ban for huge exploits (100k+ EXP?) or possibly suspend for abuse. I've netted myself and I thought it's insane, as low as 14k to almost 30k in a day. People are gaining over that daily, and on the site you can see people gained over 1 million EXP in a week. Tell me really, how is this fair to CA veterans? Also how is this really balanced at all? I love the new rates, but put a possible lock in place for exploiters/powerleveling. CA EU is laughing at us, for these abusers getting away with it. Sure I'm betting some Nexon staff are upset, about the whole exploiting and more. We asked for the rate boosts, but really Nexon should learn moderation and not extremely unbalance things. How do I gain most of my EXP? Usually it's from just constant Elim, I dislike the entire hackers in Hired Guns thing. Not to mention it's really hard to focus, when people are ruining it by being general hoarders. It'll be like another failed Fireteam to me, until they balance out more I don't plan on playing it. Tell me though are you a CA veteran who is upset? Finding the entire system rather forgiving, but also way too exploitable and abused? Sure they suspended a clan of powerlevelers, but does it mean Nexon will actually take into consideration all this? We already seen the fudging up with Specialists, by lowering rank from 2nd Lt to SSG/MSG. Then on top of that, they drop the prices even more. While they keep mercenaries the same rate, as what Max already is at. Shows they want money more than anything, and not wanting to hand us our requested no-spec option. Possibly Nexon already knows, No-Spec would be the most used option. I'd certainly like a flexible option, of banning the weapons at least. People say use no-backpack, but how is that fair on everyone else? You want to play with a spec, you play with a limited weapon set. You want a base/merc, then you deserve some rewards. We don't want it the other way around, where Specialists get the biggest bonus while we get punished. I've already been yelled at, and threatened because of my base model being faster. I'm giving up the Spec weapons and sticking with tried and true, to actually gain my speed bonuses. Those who want to use a merc like say Baron or Hauser? You'd be able to tank shots, but you're absolutely slow and useless. What happened to the entire bio info, actually giving some possible help to mercs Nexon? Kamara I remember is a heavy weapons expert, but yet she's using a Heavy vest which is already punishing. Then use an MG she's punished more, by using a heavy weapon + heavy armor you get compounded for mobility issues. You use Hauser + MG? Might as well stick a sign on me, that says "shoot me I'm not moving." You're compounded by your armor weight, then you add a heavy weapon on top of that. Guess that muscle mass is only to tank bullets, and not actually get you around with heavier gear? Far as I'm concerned, Nexon's just digging itself a grave to hide in. Sure it's not meant to be realistic, but what's logical about someone, with no actual armor being able to tank a OHKO rifle round? He's a giant muscle mass, which means logically he's able to run with heavier gear with less issue. We're dealing with the reverse, and light users + speed gear can run faster with an MG? I officially quit really.. Nexon needs to bring life to CA, by giving it a better engine. Heck I'd take the Unreal 2.5 engine over the Jupiter engine. That's saying something IMHO. Category:Blog posts